Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks
by Blatant Lies
Summary: A summer of exploration for Benny and Smalls.


Scott sits by the window, eyes straining in search of any movement in the dark. His clock blinks 12:17. He should be here by now.

He's about to slide back in bed when he sees a figure in the night, slipping past the trees and nearing his window. Scott pops the screen out and tugs the window up slowly, careful to not make a sound.

"Hi," Benny whispers with a smile, swinging his legs through the window.

"Thought you weren't coming," Scott mumbles, shuffling back to his bed as Benny closes the window.

"Of course I'd come," Benny says, sliding in next to Scott on the tiny twin bed. "Best part of my day."

Scott's eyebrows flutter, startled. "Really?"

Benny nods, and even in the dark room Scott can see the twinkle in his eye. Benny pulls him closer, scooting over the flannel sheets until their foreheads are nearly touching. He can feel Benny's sweet breath on his cheek, in his mouth.

Benny gives him another smile and then his lips are on Scotty's, brushing together with a gentleness that makes Scott's heart soar. A tongue slips in, then, pressing to Scott's until his dances as well. It's slow, but there's a definite heat building between them.

The bulge in Scott's pants had been growing in anticipation of Benny's visit, and now that he's here he's unbelievably aroused. Part of him hopes Benny can't tell, but another, more primal part of him hopes he can. He's becoming incredible hot in his pajamas under the covers, fingers itching to grab at Benny's t-shirt.

Benny sits up, suddenly, and Scott's afraid he did something wrong. Maybe his tongue brushed the wrong way or he accidentally bit him. But

Benny just strips off his shirt, exposing tanned, toned muscles as the fabric is thrown to the floor.

"S'hot," he hears him mumble in the dark.

Scott finds his fingers at the buttons of his own shirt, fumbling with them until it hangs open on his sides. Benny watches with an unreadable expression.

He's kicking off his jeans, next, and Scott can now perfectly see the swell of his ass in his briefs, lean thighs bulging with flexed muscle. He lets out a breath, frozen. Benny tugs at the waistband of Scott's pajama bottoms without looking up at him, sliding them down until they pool around Scott's ankles. He doesn't have the mind to kick them all the way off. A nervousness builds in his belly, stomach fluttering as he watches Benny's bare body move.

Benny lays back down, then, sliding a hand to Scott's cheek to guide their lips together once more. Scott's acutely aware of the bareness of Benny's chest, the proximity to his own. Benny's fingers are warm as they inch up Scott's back.

Scott's absolutely aching in his pants, and he tries desperately to tame the heat that builds deep in his gut but, God, he wishes he could get a hand around his cock before he bursts. Benny's thigh budges slightly, brushing the crotch of Scott's briefs, and there's definitely no secret there now.

Benny shifts, suddenly. His lips stay pressed to Scott's as he moves to hover over him, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Scott's thighs. His forearms prop him up, chest mere inches from touching. Scott's heart thumps wildly in his chest. There's pressure in his briefs and in his cheeks and he's wondering where he got this much blood because surely he didn't have such a surplus before.

Benny's hips drop at an achingly slow pace, pressing into Scott's thigh hesitantly. He's hard, too, and the thought makes Scott's head spin even more. He grinds down again with a little more zealous. Scott can't even focus on kissing anymore, tongue barely even moving with Benny's.

Scott wants to grind up, too, needs some relief. His mind reels as he thinks this, wondering how in the world they got in this position. His foggy brain tries not to question it and instead focuses on relieving some of the pressure in his briefs.

Before Scott can reach a hand down, Benny shifts up a bit until their hips align. His languid movements now brush against Scott's bulge, dragging along the clothed length. He whimpers into Benny's mouth. His fingers find Benny's hips, skin warm against his fingertips. He presses with hesitance before grabbing on with a more confident grip.

Benny pulls his lips from Scott's and brings them back down on the sensitive skin of his neck, tongue lapping away. Scott's swollen lips drop open as he stares at the ceiling, arms moving along with Benny's hips.

Scott knows himself well enough to understand he's building quickly, shuddering with each drag of Benny's cock against his. Space is fuzzy around him in the dark, and his tired brain is struggling to figure out if this is really happening, or if he's just dreaming of Benny's toned body again.

He presses his hips up to meet Benny's, feeling his own breath quicken. Benny pulls off of his neck, forehead resting on the pillow as his hips drop. They're both nearly panting, now, skin sticky with sweat. He can feel Benny's breath in his ear, the whisper of a grunt each time their dicks touch.

Scott's heart is hammering, blood deafening in his ears. He feels the tingling warning and then he's coming, pressing his face into Benny's neck as his cock pumps into his briefs. His hips jerk erratically, fingers digging into Benny's skin. He comes down with a shuddery exhale.

Benny's still working on Scott's sensitive cock, causing him to twitch every few seconds. There's a grunt in Scott's ear and suddenly Benny's coming as well, hips digging even further into Scott's as he releases.

They lay there for a while. Benny's body is warm but not stifling as it rests on top of him. Scott blinks at the ceiling. There are a million questions in his head, none that either of them are equipped to answer just yet. So he just attempts to control his breathing and tries to push down the anxious feeling that's creeping into his throat.

Benny slides off after a while, landing on one side of Scott. He yawns sleepily, hands reaching out and finding Scott's bare stomach. He touches him gently and pulls the boy into the cavity of his body.

Scott can feel Benny's heart beat against his back, stomach rising and falling with steady breaths. His lips brush the back of Scott's neck, and the arm that's around Scott's waist squeezes him ever so slightly.

Scott's eyes flutter closed, and a heavy tiredness suddenly hits him. His hand finds Benny's, fingers linked together where they rest on his tummy. His briefs are sticky with come, but it doesn't matter much because Scott is very tired and very cozy.

He thinks he hears a soft "good night" before he gives way to the current of sleep.


End file.
